


Space Best Friend

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Give Shiro a Dog 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Shiro brings a pet on board the castle ship. The others are dubious until they see how it makes him smile.





	Space Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little prompt from my tumblr. “I adopted a dog! Aren’t you excited?!” Hope you enjoy!

“I adopted a dog! Aren’t you excited?!”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other with doubt, their quirked brows asking each other which of them was going to point out the obvious. Keith leaned against the wall, watching Shiro in his obvious delight and unwilling to say anything on the matter. He seemed too enraptured by the sheer joy on Shiro’s face, the likes of which he hadn’t seen since the last time they’d stepped inside a Garrison simulator. If anyone was going to say anything, it certainly wasn’t going to be Keith.

“Shiro,” Pidge finally said after clearing her throat. That was about as far as she got. Shiro looked up at her from where he was sprawled on the floor, rubbing the belly of his new pet while it waved its legs excitedly. Her lips pursed tightly as she lost her will to say anything more.

Hunk decided to try next. “Maybe…maybe we should find a safe place planetside for her. A…dog’ doesn’t belong on a battleship in a war.”

“Service dogs are pretty common, actually,” Shiro said matter-of-factly as he flopped onto his side. “Both in military deployment and local precincts. They have excellent noses, great instincts and can be really loyal. I’ve always wanted to work with one.”

That was all those two had, and Keith was still keeping anything he thought to himself. Shiro was perfectly content to ignore them if they didn’t have anything else to contribute to the conversation. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down into the rather amusingly orcish face of his new companion. A moment later, his eyes took on a playful cast as he leaned down to bump his nose with hers.

Out of his mouth rolled an excited, “Aren’t you just the prettiest girl in the universe.”

“Yup,” it replied in a squeak, making all three of the paladins in the room jump.

“Atta girl. You want to stay here on the ship with me?”

“Yup!”

“What in the–” Hunk gasped.

Pidge squinted at the creature through her glasses, her brows knotted as if she’d found her newest scientific experiment. “Is she…sentient?”

“No,” Lance announced, walking up to them with his arms crossed. “I mean, yeah but no. Shiro, you’re not playing fair! That’s a yupper, and you know it! Don’t you remember the warden’s pet, Pidge?”

“I was a little busy trying to get us all out of a heavily guarded prison to realize you had a talking space dog with you, Lance!”

Shiro just laughed and rolled onto his back, holding up the yupper over him. She wiggled excitedly and reached for him with her paws. He lowered her to his chest and cuddled her close. “Those are your other new friends. They argue a lot, and sometimes it gives me a headache.”

“Yup!”

Had Shiro not said it in that endearing manner, they might have argued even more. As it was, they were still staring agape at their leader on the floor cuddling a space puppy that said yes to everything. It was…actually rather precious. Keith finally pushed off the wall and came over to kneel down next to Shiro, offering his hand for the yupper to sniff at. She nuzzled, and the faintest smile came to his face when he reached up to pat her head.

“You sure about this, Shiro?”

“Yup!”

“If Allura can have pet mice, I don’t see why I can’t have a pet either.” He looked at the yupper, very obviously addressing her next. “This is Keith. He’s also very special, so play nice with him too, okay?”

“Yup!”

Lance, Hunk and Pidge looked at each other one more time before shrugging. Lance was the least willing to argue and Hunk not-so-secretly thought the whole thing was adorable, if a little terrifying.

Pidge huffed. “Fine. I’m gonna go look up what yuppers eat.”

Shiro let out a laugh that made all of them weak and started to think of a name for his new friend.


End file.
